


green like emeralds and envy

by SpiralSpectre



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Foolish Gamers' Parent, Character Study, Clay | Dream and Foolish Gamers Are Siblings, Demigod Clay | Dream, Demigod Foolish Gamers, Dream Lore, Dream and Foolish have a complicated relationship, Dream is pretty fucked up but there are Lore reasons behind it, Foolish Lore, Found Family, Gen, Kinda, Mentioned Memory Loss, Mild Gore, Mind Games, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Possession, Puffy Lore, kind of, not a justification, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralSpectre/pseuds/SpiralSpectre
Summary: Despite his name, Foolish is not naive. He makes mistakes like everyone else but Foolish is sharp and more observant than he lets on. He’s been in the world long enough to know how things work.And Foolish knows his brother all too well.And how much he likes to play games.(Or, Foolish and Dream are brothers. Kind of.)
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Foolish Gamers & Cara | CaptainPuffy, Foolish Gamers & Clay | Dream
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	green like emeralds and envy

**Author's Note:**

> So I think the whole 'Puffy is Dream's mother' thing has been retconned and she's only a mother figure technically but for the sake of the story, we're ignoring that and that makes Dream and Foolish brothers! How well is that gonna pan out? You're about to find out!
> 
> Also Foolish calls Puffy his father in canon so we're sticking to that!

How Captain Puffy managed to adopt not one, but two demigods without realizing it, Foolish will never know. But out of everyone, he was proud to call her his father.

Immortality for him works like this: Foolish stopped aging somewhere in his twenties and was never able to die. He raised himself for his first century and made a _lot_ of stupid mistakes. Too many to count, quite frankly, but he had no experience to go off of. Nobody to tell him what to do, no one to guide him, nobody to tell him what he was doing was right or wrong. Foolish learned off of trial and error alone.

Any godly or mortal parents he was related to never bothered to help him, much less show up. Foolish got his name because all he seemed to make were foolish mistakes but Foolish _learned._ He learned from everything he did and while he couldn’t age anymore, he became wiser with each passing year.

And one day, he met Puffy.

Foolish knew her before her accident and would’ve told her what she wanted and needed to know about her past had she not been dead set on learning it herself. Truthfully, not a whole lot had changed about her since her accident. There were little aspects- things he tried not to think about as they saddened him- but Puffy never stopped being _Puffy._

She never stopped being his dad.

Because despite technically being younger than him, Puffy was much like the father figure he never had. She guided him, corrected his mistakes, praised him, and maybe Foolish did know more about the world than she did but Puffy still managed to teach him despite it all. Somehow, she was a father to an immortal and the day Foolish slipped up and called her such, she beamed with pride and told him she was fine with being called that.

So Puffy became his family- more than his real one ever was- and one day, she introduced him to her other son. She talked about him before, her Duckling, but Foolish had never met him face to face until that day.

And imagine his surprise when he locks eyes with another demigod.

Puffy nor her son has to tell him what he is, Foolish knows the second he sees him. Deep green eyes shine not unlike Foolish’s own emerald eyes and just for a second, they’re in stalemate. They soak in each other’s power radiating off of each other and don’t move a muscle. Foolish, the Totem of Death and Undying, and Puffy’s Duckling, a demigod of a unique dimensional power that he’s never quite felt before, and yet, Foolish finds it similar to something he does recognize. The answer, however, doesn’t come to him, remaining on the tip of his tongue.

The only thing that stops their display of power is their mutual interest: Puffy. She gives them both a light shove away from each other and scolds them to behave- that she’s got enough love and care for both of them- and before either realizes it, the power is dispelled in a heartbeat. 

(And maybe that’s why Puffy could father two immortals despite not being one herself: Because she had an effect on them. Her praise could make their power reach new heights and her scolding shut them down immediately. She was both a catalyst and inhibitor with her words alone, and she used it responsibly.)

Finally, Puffy’s Duckling makes the first move. He gives Foolish a sharp smile- _emphasis,_ Foolish thinks as he notices a mouthful of teeth not unlike his own, _on sharp_ \- and calmly holds out one hand for him to take. Foolish takes it, because of course he does, he’s here to connect with his new family after all, and returns the smile with the same sentiment.

“I’m Foolish.” He greets with his name that he learned to wear as a badge of honor.

“Dream.” Puffy’s Duckling tells him at last. He sizes him up subtly. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise! Never had a brother before.” 

Dream hums at that, half in amusement and half in agreement. “Neither have I. I think we’ll get along _just_ fine.”

Now Foolish is not naive, not anymore. He knows danger when he sees it, he knows poison when he tastes it, but most of all, Foolish knows how to bluff.

He learned a long time ago to keep some cards close to the chest, just in case. And Foolish might’ve just met Dream but he doesn’t like the way he’s being looked at right now- like he’s a challenge, like he’s a _threat._

But Foolish is a peaceful man above all else, so he takes his suspicions and tucks them away for no one else to see, and he smiles like he’s none the wiser, and if nothing else, that makes Puffy happy.

—

Puffy, much like most good parents, loves to tell people about her sons and keeps a picture of the three of them on her at all times.

(Foolish gets a tad embarrassed about it at times but overall, he’s grateful that someone like Puffy cares so much.

Not to mention that after her accident, that photo was one of the few things that kept some of her memory intact. Puffy only remembers a handful of things about herself now, including her own name, but Foolish is beyond relieved that because of that photo, she remembered him and Dream as well.)

Upon seeing a picture, most people instantly decipher that Foolish is adopted. It’s easy to see, after all. Even powered down, Foolish’s most humanoid passing form is still seven feet tall. His eyes are quite literally emeralds, his main features are either that of a Totem or of a shark, and it’s fairly obvious that there’s not a speck of sheep’s blood in him. 

However, Dream is more 50/50 on whether or not they know. Because despite not being related, Dream looks kinda like Puffy. 

His hair is fluffy like hers, they’ve got a similar face shape, similar eyes, and most of all, Dream has a pair of curved horns, much like Puffy herself. It’s easy to look at the picture and think that that’s her kid at first glance.

Not to mention, if they were to ever _meet_ Dream, he would play the part of her son well. He would be polite with a touch of confidence and passion and a dash of boldness that would feel _just_ like the Captain herself in the moment.

But Foolish has her smile and her instincts to help others and her gentle but firm scolding voice and the same look in his eyes when you compliment him on something he’s genuinely proud of. Despite not sharing blood, Foolish the closest Puffy has to a legacy.

Because Dream may look and act the part but Foolish has her heart at core and one day, when she’s lived a long life and has passed, Foolish will carry her legacy while Dream will search for a new one.

—

When Foolish first met Dream, he saw a chance for connection. To create a family of his own, one that would last.

So he tried his best to get close to him- to _understand_ him better- and spend time with him. And Dream never declined his offers to hang out without a good reason but despite everything, Foolish always felt he was being kept at arm’s length. Like Dream was more interested in the power he held than the person he was.

It wasn’t like Foolish didn’t understand being interested- he was just as eager to figure out what kind of power Dream had as well, but something felt off about him. His power set Foolish on edge, as if his own was trying to warn him about Dream, and while Foolish took note of it, he didn’t act. He was still getting to know Dream after all, it was likely that he was simply unnerved by the unknown- or maybe that Dream’s power was so unlike his own that it caused a physical reaction out of him. Neither of which would be Dream’s fault in the first place.

So Foolish didn’t say a word and just kept pushing to get to know his new brother.

—

(When Dream first met Foolish, he saw someone who could finally make things _fun._

It wouldn’t even matter if Foolish was for playing his games or against it, either way Dream got what he wanted. He got someone who could challenge him in the way he wanted and finally- _finally,_ he could feel alive again.

He longed to feel that way again. Energy buzzing in his veins, crackling in the air, _the world at his fingertips but not because it was given to him but rather, because he fought tooth and nail for it._

Dream longed for competition- he longed for _victory_ \- and he would’ve done anything to get it.

And if Dream knew that his godly parent was a deity of power, then these feelings would finally make sense.)

—

Foolish and Dream played games sometimes. They were fun once.

It started out simple: Board games, card games, anything that had its rules mostly set in stone but could be bended for the sake of fun.

Then came more active games, games that required going outside and having more space. This usually meant various sports, especially dodgeball as both enjoyed it and agreed they could add a speck of godly power to the mix. These games were ones that both enjoyed equally.

But Dream pushed and they became more intense. Capture the flag with acres of land to search and hide in and sometimes, when Foolish gave in, weapons. They both would come back with deeper slashes and bruises that would earn scolding from Puffy but they were fast healers always. A handful of days and all traces and weak points were gone. Foolish didn’t enjoy the bloodshed but Dream was on cloud nine afterwards, almost buzzing with power, and Foolish couldn’t deny it at least felt good seeing him so happy.

But the worst of it was a game Dream called ‘Manhunt’. A game he played with some of his friends before but was downright _eager_ to play with another demigod, his words, not Foolish’s.

They only played Manhunt a handful of times before Foolish put his foot down. He wanted to spend quality time with his new brother but he had his limits and Manhunt made him draw a line in the sand.

Because Manhunt had only a handful of rules: Limited god power, get from point A to point B in one piece, and no Nether travel. Everything else was free game. 

Including killing.

Now Foolish and Dream weren’t capable of permanently dying but they could still _die,_ and it hurt just as much. Foolish nearly forgot how much until Dream drove his sword into his throat and Foolish died choking on his own blood.

Dream was ruthless, never once slowing down or showing mercy unless Foolish surrendered and gave the victory to him. And Foolish wished he could say differently for when it was _his_ turn to hunt but truthfully, Dream’s cockiness that came with winning only served for ticking Foolish off.

Because Foolish considered himself patient and nonviolent but these competitions (and Dream) had a way of bringing out the worst in him, and Foolish didn’t realize how much until his own brother died at his hands and finally, he had enough.

Manhunt was banned from their list of games to play. All of Dream’s attempts to talk Foolish back into it with promises to add more rules only fell flat until eventually, the matter was dropped for good.

And while it happened slowly, Dream started to drift from their game nights. He found other people to play Manhunt with- none of which were demigods and at the time, they didn’t know of Dream’s own godly heritage (Foolish didn’t know if they ever found out or if Dream kept that fact close to the chest) but they had fun anyways. The rules were altered and maybe once or twice Foolish thought about finally giving in, but he held his ground and they never played that game together again.

That seemed to satisfy him for a time, however. Dream got less intense about competition after he finally scratched that itch with his new pals and gamenights mellowed out. He seemed calmer than Foolish had ever seen him, maybe happier. He was challenging himself but had limits- that was good for him. Foolish was glad to see his brother grow.

And one day, Dream packed up his stuff and with a big grin on his face, told Puffy and Foolish that he was going out with his friends to find someplace to live.

They bid him farewell and he was gone. 

(Foolish would never see that content version of his brother again, though he didn’t know that at the time. Had he known, maybe he would’ve held onto him a little longer.)

—

Things changed. Foolish didn’t mind at first until he realized how much and how quickly they were doing so.

Puffy found a map that might finally lead to her breaking her family curse and set sail. Foolish stayed behind, knowing that this was a very personal journey that Puffy wanted to make alone (with her crew) but they promised to send letters.

Back and forth for a couple months, they spoke through nothing but letters and while Foolish missed her, her letters were comforting. He kept each and every one, reading them when he got lonely and hoping that the journey would only take another month or two, though realistically, figured it might take longer.

And then… They stopped. Abruptly, the letters didn’t come for a long time and Foolish began to worry.

The last letter came in time and Foolish rejoiced when he received it but it was… Odd. Not like all the others- it lacked the same passion and certainty that he was so used to over the years, and it wasn’t alone either.

Because within the envelope that held a letter from Puffy, there was a shorter letter from Dream. And if Puffy’s tone in her own didn’t already throw him in for a loop, Dream’s certainly did.

Both letters, albeit differently, had a simple request in the end: _Come to Dream’s SMP, we need to talk._

—

Foolish has two very different discussions when he reaches the SMP.

The first is with Puffy, who he very quickly learns has lost her memory. She remembers pieces of who she is, although it’s smaller than either of them like, and at her core, she is still very much _Puffy,_ but she’s changed. She throws herself into focusing on helping others instead of herself and wants to keep her memory loss a secret. Says that there’s one too many problems going on at once and even talking about her memory loss makes her feel ‘Selfish’ for reasons that baffle Foolish.

He so badly wants to help her but she insists on figuring this out for herself and he needs to focus on himself. All of his attempts fall flat- _still as stubborn as ever, at least_ \- and Foolish has to back off and let her figure things out.

Then comes Dream, and the instant that Foolish sees him, he knows something is deeply wrong with him.

His energy crackles in the air now, invisible to the naked eye but Foolish can see it as clear as day. It’s dangerous and unchecked, not unlike their owner, who’s grin alone sets off alarms in Foolish’s head.

“Hello, Brother.” Dream says, trying to be smooth but sounds downright _giddy._ “Long time, no see.”

Foolish echoes the same sentiment as best as he can but can’t keep up the act for long. Not when Dream’s power practically licks his heels like flames and sends a shiver down his spine. “You have a whole SMP now I see! A lot has changed.”

“Oh,” Dream sings his next words, _“You have no idea.”_

And that’s a red flag if Foolish has ever seen one. He struggles to keep his tone steady. “Is that so?”

Dream hums in confirmation. “Foolish, this SMP- its pure _chaos._ There’s been whole nations built that have now been obliterated, dozens of people live here and most of which have fallen into bloodshed, attachments are formed and they _hurt_ when they are broken or tugged at and I- _I,”_ Dream laughs gleefully, and the next words out of his mouth are the exact thing Foolish was afraid of. “I am _thriving.”_

“You’re thriving?” Foolish repeats slowly, getting a pleased nod from Dream. 

“It’s unlike anything I’ve ever felt. The game never _stops_ and there are no _rules.”_ His grin stretches and his eyes beam like stars going supernova. “Isn’t it wonderful? Isn’t- isn’t it _beautiful?_ Foolish, I have never been _happier_ to see you- do you realize what this _means?”_

He takes a step backwards, taking a spin before his arms are outstretched as if to present the land to him. “This- this could be our _playground,_ Foolish!”

Foolish takes a step back, eyebrows furrowing. “Playground?”

“Or- or our kingdom! Our sandbox, battleground- it doesn’t _matter_ what we call it! We could be a team or split the SMP into two and fight each other- it doesn’t matter to me! What _does_ matter is that now that you’re here, this game- that is already _riveting_ \- can be so much more _fun!”_

Dream runs a hand through his hair, letting out a cackle. “I’ve already been challenged on my political power so many times- it’s been a treat, don’t get me wrong, I love a good hard earned victory- but _you,_ Foolish, you could finally challenge me physically! It’s- it’s so _hard_ to find a good opponent! The only person around here worth fighting is Technoblade but it won’t be fun unless he has a reason to fight but you- _you_ \- oh, we’re going to have so much fun, Brother!”

Foolish takes another step back. Dream snaps out of his giddy haze and his smile finally drops. “...What?”

“Dream…” Foolish looks him up and down. “What _happened_ to you?”

His arms drop. The air drops a couple degrees but isn’t quite chilly yet. “What- what _happened_ to me?” Dream parrots back, bewildered. “I feel _good_ now, that’s what happened. I finally found the place where I belong- where I can finally be challenged and have nothing hold me back- I _finally_ feel that- that _hunger_ for victory that I used to and let me tell you, victory is _so_ much more satisfying in a game like this.”

Dream’s power stretches towards him as if to say, _join us, brother, succumb to the power, you’ll feel so much better._ Foolish shakes it off, eyes narrowing slightly.

“So you’ve won before then? Because you’ve tasted this- this ‘Victory’ you wanted so badly?”

“Of course.”

“But you’re still playing this ‘Game’ anyways?”

“Of course.” Dream repeats like it’s obvious. “The game doesn’t end until I have complete control and even _then,_ there will likely still be a few rebels.” He chuckles at the idea, grinning toothily. “The game might go on forever- but I’ll always win. A- a _melody,_ forever unfinished because it never stops! Not unless I say it does.”

Foolish has to steel his resolve. Looking at Dream like this makes him feel sick- and makes him realize just how sick his brother has gotten. “Dream- man, this isn’t healthy. You’re obsessed, you’re losing yourself, you’ll never be satisfied! You’ll never be _happy_ like this!”

Dream scoffs. “I feel happier than I’ve ever been, Foolish. Can’t you see that?”

Foolish doesn’t answer. He looks at his brother and it hits him exactly how far he has fallen, and he doesn’t know how to stop him. He has nothing he can say or do that would stop him at this point.

“You know what you need?” Dream says at last. “Time. Just a little time to get to know the SMP and realize that I’m _right._ And you know what? I have something I need to take care of in a few days anyways. Once he’s no longer a problem, I’ll come back to you and we can try this again, okay?”

He won’t take no for an answer so carefully, Foolish nods back. 

He doesn’t see an outcome where he agrees with Dream and he doesn’t look forward to their next talk.

—

The talk never comes.

Foolish doesn’t see it himself but from what he hears, half of the SMP shows up to arm themselves against Dream, including Puffy.

Dream is stripped of his power and items. He’s imprisoned in a prison built to hold people like him. 

Dream _loses._

Puffy tells him what happened herself. Even with her memory in pieces, seeing Dream be dragged away into prison is still enough to make her sob, so Foolish holds her in his arms for as long as she needs as she releases pent up feelings she didn’t know she had.

Foolish on the other hand, can’t find it in him to cry. Maybe it’s the shock and disbelief or maybe it’s a lingering feeling.

A feeling that Dream has lost the battle, but has not given up on the war.

—

Foolish visits the prison, but not Dream. As much as he still feels a kinship with his brother, Dream still owes him a conversation he doesn’t want to have.

Instead, he asks Sam about the prison. The second he steps inside, his powers dim to mere sparks and flickers, which is highly impressive given Foolish is half _god_ and it manages to inhibit his powers. He immediately needs to know exactly how Sam managed to do that.

And Sam tells Foolish that while the majority of it was his own inventions and design, that Dream provided the devices that could prevent people from using their powers to break out. 

And when Foolish further questions why he would do such a thing, he promptly learns that the prison was _commissioned_ by Dream. That Dream had someone in mind he might want to trap inside in case they got too ‘Dangerous’ though when asked, Sam admits he doesn’t know who the maximum security cell was for.

But Foolish knows.

He knows his brother. He knows he was several steps ahead, planning for anything and everything that could go wrong. He sees this nightmare of a prison built with inhibitors strong enough to muffle even a demigod’s power and _knows._

Foolish knows Dream built that cell for him in case he decided he didn’t want to play any games with him and instead, wanted to ruin everything he built.

And after that bit of information, Foolish leaves the prison immediately and vows to never steps foot in it again.

—

Foolish can’t look at the prison without feeling sick for various reasons so instead, he opts for living in two faraway places. 

His ‘Summer vacation home’ where he builds temples and statues for deities whose favor he hopes to gain is one- and quite frankly, is his pride and joy.

However on his off days, Foolish has a house in Snowchester where he can relax, far away from the prison and everything he doesn’t want to deal with.

(He and Puffy are similar in that aspect.)

He likes Snowchester and one day, when Tubbo and Ranboo commission him to build a mansion for themselves and their adoptive son, he gets straight to building.

Building helps him relax and forget about everything weighing down on him. It’s nice to be building something for other people too, he loves to see their faces once he’s finished with all of his hard work. And considering that Foolish is capable of skipping sleep (though admittedly, he really shouldn’t as it burns up his energy pretty quickly) he works faster than most construction sites. He’ll be finished in no time.

When Foolish finally takes a break, wiping the sweat off his brow and gulping down a bottle of water as he basks in the moonlight, a tall figure approaches. He glances towards them briefly but as soon as he identifies them as a friend, not foe, he lets his guard drop.

“Hey Ranboo, you’re up late. Not that I can judge.” Foolish greets with a toothy smile.

“Hello, Foolish.” Ranboo greets smoothly. There’s something off about his tone of voice. His definitely _his_ voice but it’s not quite… _Right._

Foolish frowns and turns towards him. “You feeling alright, Buddy? You sound kinda-”

Foolish stops abruptly when he meets Ranboo’s eyes. At first, there’s something that tries to freeze him in place but Foolish shakes it off, his power easily beating Ranboo’s own, but he stiffens for a different reason. His eyes are green and glowing brightly, and he’s smiling- no, _smirking_ at Foolish as if he’s already won this conversation somehow. He doesn’t slouch like he normally does and his eyes glance him up and down as if he’s-

...A threat.

Foolish likes to think he knows people pretty well- maybe not all their hopes and dreams but general values and mannerisms are things he commits to heart. And if he gets to know them enough, their core values and alignments as well. And Foolish may not know Ranboo very well but he knows enough to recognize this this- right here, right now- this is not Ranboo at all. 

Ranboo, he’s heard, sometimes sleepwalks as well but- that isn’t it either. Foolish briefly met his sleepwalking self and he was largely unresponsive except for speaking in Ender. 

And after spending more than his fair share of years with him, Foolish would like to think he knows his brother pretty well. How he acts, what he wants vs what he needs, how he speaks- the whole nine. 

They spent enough time together to know each other enough, and especially how both of them act in _games,_ though they both have a very different definition of games.

So the second he locks eyes with ‘Ranboo’, he knows he isn’t really looking or speaking to Ranboo at all. He knows his brother when he sees him, and as impossible as it is, there isn’t a doubt in Ranboo’s mind that this is Dream in the wrong body.

“I feel happier than I’ve ever been.” Ranboo- _Dream_ \- says. “Although, I’m a little hurt. You didn’t come to visit me.”

“I’ve been busy.” Foolish shoots back, then gestures to the structure. “Building, chatting, _being a good son to Puffy.”_ His eyes narrow. “You wouldn’t really know anything about that though, would you?”

Dream rolls his eyes. “Puffy’s fine, she never needed us anyways.”

“Maybe not, but she deserves a supportive family. She deserves the same support she hands out so freely.” Foolish pauses, then scoffs. “Why am I even talking to you? Shouldn’t you be busy rotting in jail because you lost that stupid, little game of yours?”

_“Lost?”_ Dream laughed _loudly_ at that. “Oh, I haven’t lost. The game isn’t over yet.”

“For your sake, it should be.” Foolish narrows his eyes. “What the hell are you even doing in Ranboo’s body? It isn’t yours, get out!”

“Soon. Once I’m done talking to you.” He’s dismissed with a wave of his hand. 

“It’s _wrong.”_ His nose crinkles in disgust. “Cramming a piece of your soul into some poor kid just to possess him- what happened to your morals? What’s stopping me from marching over to Sam and telling him exactly what’s going on?”

“Well, that would be a stupid idea.”

“Why?”

“I’m in control of Ranboo, what do you think I’ll do?”

It barely takes Foolish a second to figure it out. _“Don’t._ Don’t you _dare_ hurt him or use him to hurt anybody else- you are crossing so many lines right now!”

“I won’t.” Foolish hears the _‘But’_ before it comes. _“But,_ you need to visit me first so we can talk.”

“I’m not talking to you.”

“If you care about Ranboo and everyone close to him’s safety, you will.”

Foolish learned a long time ago of how to tell when Dream was bluffing or overplaying his hand. He looks Dream dead in the eyes now and knows that he’s not doing either here and now.

There are other things he could do, sure, but Foolish has only one that guarantees Ranboo’s safety.

“Stop possessing him, right here, right now, and don’t come back and I’ll visit you as soon as I’m free.” Foolish says, holding out his hand in anticipation.

Dream’s grin stretches from ear to ear. “Have I ever told you how _predictable_ you are?”

“Right back at you. Do we have a deal or not?”

Dream takes his hand, laughing as he does. “See you soon, _brother.”_

As soon as Ranboo’s knees buckle, Foolish rushes to catch him before he hits the ground. Ranboo blinks dizzily at him as he regains consciousness and Foolish doesn’t have a doubt in his mind when he speaks up that he’s back in control, right where he should be.

He tells Ranboo he was sleepwalking but assured him that nothing bad happened, they were simply talking a bit, and purposefully leaves out everything about Dream and the deal. Foolish escorts him back home safely and tells him to get some rest, though he’s only half there when he tells him. The rest of him is far away, already dreading what’s to come.

Foolish is a man of his word after all, he and Dream both know this. 

No backing out now.

—

Sam is surprised to see him visiting and requires a little persuasion to let him in given how the last person to visit Dream didn’t quite come back in one piece but Foolish only manages to slip by because he can’t die anyways.

Foolish hates every second he’s in the prison (though he admires the architecture and redstone, Sam did a good job with that) but pushes himself through it. Each layer isn’t a reminder of what could’ve been but rather, what _is._ And what it is is keeping Dream exactly where he should be.

...Well, sort of. Foolish believes that maybe Dream could change with the right help, not to mention this all seems rather harsh and dehumanizing (not that Dream is human to begin with but it is just an expression) but there’s nothing to be done about that. Not without somehow either changing the mind of everyone in the SMP, or doing something that would make Sam want to hunt him down and stuff him in the very box that he would be breaking into.

But Foolish will deal with that another day. For now, he keeps his eyes facing forward and watches as the lava falls and finally reveals dim but unmistakably green eyes staring back at him.

They don’t say a word to each other until Foolish has crossed to the other side, the lava falls again, and the barrier separating them drops.

Dream, however, never stops grinning at him.

“Brother,” he greets warmly, as if he didn’t threaten lives to get him to stand here. “I’m _so_ glad you’re here. We have much to talk about.”

Foolish pauses. “How long do these things usually go?”

“They vary.” Dream shrugs. “Some are short, ten minutes or less. Some longer, closer to twenty to thirty. Some are hours long. And some, _well,_ some last _days.”_

Foolish clenches his jaw. “I have a bone to pick with you about that. You shouldn’t play around with death like that, it’s unnatural.”

_“Nothing _about us is _natural,_ Foolish!” Dream cackles. “We can’t even die!” __

__“About that, why does this entire SMP seem to think you have one life left? Why do they think you can die?”_ _

__Dream just keeps laughing. If Foolish were a wrathful man, he might force him to stop. “Oh, Foolish, we have _so_ much to talk about.”_ _

__“I’m only staying here an hour tops so you better get to talking.” Foolish steps forward, crossing his arms. “What the hell do you even want?”_ _

__“A lot of things really, but most of all?” Dream’s voice drops down to a hushed whisper. _“I want you to break me out of here.”__ _

__“Why the _hell_ would I do that?”_ _

__“A couple reasons, but I think the one that’ll really catch your attention is, _I know how to break Puffy’s curse.”__ _

__Foolish stiffins. “You know the one,” Dream sings, “The one that ends with her _dead._ She doesn’t even realize she’s on a time limit, does she?”_ _

__“I don’t need you. Puffy had a map to something that could break it.”_ _

__“And where is that map?” Foolish doesn’t answer, giving Dream all the answers he needs. “And if that’s not enough to convince you, I got more reasons and an hour to sell them to you.”_ _

__Foolish pauses. “You’ve already used up ten minutes.”_ _

__Dream launches into his rant as soon as Foolish finishes and Foolish tries to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach._ _

__And by the time the hour is up, Dream winks and tells him to sleep on it before Sam calls him back. He leaves the prison quieter than he entered and despite what he was advised, Foolish doesn’t sleep, because how _could_ he?_ _

__How could he when he’s haunted by Dream’s voice, filling his head with likely empty promises and false hopes that feel so _real.__ _

__Foolish has a decision to make tomorrow and he dreads it more than anything else._ _

**Author's Note:**

> SO, I did not think I would finish this as quickly as I did, nor would it get to 5k words but here we are. Writer's Block has been killing me but making this helped a lot! Was nice to work on something a little different than I usual do. Hopefully I'll be back on the bandwagon soon but!
> 
> Take a 'What If Foolish and Dream were really brothers?' one shot! Sprinkled in some Puffy Lore based on what we've found out so far and filled in the gaps with some headcannons. Decided to go the route where they're both demigods and have very different powers and such! If you liked this, consider leaving a comment, it would be much appreciated!


End file.
